jalpro_star_warsbackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Jakhall Jakagro
Jakhall Jakagro, or Darth Jalos was a powerful Sith Lord who founded the great empire, Bloodskull. He died due to unknown circumstances. Brief Biography When Jalos was a child, he was unknown. He lived in a peculiar family, known as the Jakagros. He lived with his sister, Julie Jakagro. He threw many tantrums, Julie being the only one who could calm him down. Naturally, the Jakagros were "fueled with rage". Julie was able to control this with meditation, however, Jakhall had no patience for it. Jakhall's Orientation to the Dark Side Jakhall met a Sith Lord, Reinlor, who had high hopes for him. Jakhall became Reinlor's apprentice, and from this point on, he was known as Darth Jalos. Rise of Darth Jalos Jalos, wanted his sister, Julie, to join him in his path to become the most powerful Sith Lord in the galaxy. However, Julie left Jalos to join a clan known as the Bloodknights, a group of galactic vigilantes. Angered, Jalos went to search for her, but in vain. Several years passed, Jalos finally found his sister. He also found her birth child. Jalos, fearful and enraged that this child could grow up to overthrow him, defeated Julie in a long battle and froze her in carbonite, never to be rediscovered again. Jalos was not able to find Julie's son whom she named Simon for years. Within time, Jalos grew overly-confident in his powers and eventually killed his master, Lord Reinlor in an easy-going battle. He then inherited Reinlor's followers, a group of exceptionally powerful Sith Acolytes. He then proceed to expand his clan, aspiring to forge a large empire, which he named Bloodskull, a name originating from a powerful Sith artifact, which was a blood red skull. From this artifact, he gained a lot of information from the past Sith and most notably the Havoc Saber. His empire's growth accelerated ten-fold, and made a heavy grasp amongst the Galaxy. Fall of Darth Jalos Jalos was betrayed by Utain who tried to assassinate him, but in vain. Utain lost the fight and had to hide from the Bloodskull. Even if this first assault of the group called NOVA did not go as planned, another chance rose. Simon Hydroenix, Jalos' nephew challenged Jalos to a duel that went successfully, it ending to Jalos' decapitaton during the fight. Both of them had obtained one of the Apocalyptic Sabers and so the fight was rather intense. Simon held the Blood Saber. Resurrection of Jalos During the Galactic Empire era, Jalos was resurrected by Chaosmancer, the Sith spirit of his old master, Lord Reinlor. He had re-founded Bloodskull and with the resourced he had gained, resurrected Jalos. Jalos was confused for a while but then decided what his goal would be. It was no longer to take over the galaxy, but to destroy NOVA. After obtaining back the Havoc Saber and training several Bloodskull assassins, he proceeded with his plan. After several surprise attacks against NOVA, now a galactic police force, it was destroyed. During these battles Jalos had gone missing, and to this day it is unknown what happened to him. Statistics of Darth Jalos * Agility - 5/10 (without armour 7/10) * Strength - 10/10 * Intelligence - 6/10 * Force Ability - 6/10 * Skill (melee) - 9/10 * Skill (blaster) - 3/10